User talk:Super Saiyan Goatee
Okay, I've archived your talk page. If you need it done again just ask. August 21 NOTE: I have now protected my talk page, so only users can send me a message. This is just in case someone wants to send me a message about an anon or an unregistered user causing problems. 17:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderators from earlier Have you removed the 'fake' chat moderators that you did earlier? ~ IceMoonCloud 04:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why is mine still say that? It says that in the 'list users' too. ~ IceMoonCloud 08:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Good. So what's up? I realized I haven't spoken to you in a while. Are you still updating your fanfictions? ~ IceMoonCloud 08:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey no I`m not mad at all, in fact I couldn`t be happier for you NG :D! Congratulations on the rights, and yes I`d love to keep talking/being friends with you!!! :D :D :D Congratulations NG! 09:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay and yes I like your new sig. ~ IceMoonCloud 09:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry chats been acting funny for me today, this keeps happening, but I`ll get it fixed soon (I hope). My jobs were Attack of the week, and user of the month! 09:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem! :D 09:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I don`t know how to create the colored pages or sections, Gotek had done all that for me. 10:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I like your talk page archive picture! :D Your avatar is really cool too, monster carrot is awesome :P!!! 10:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I can definitely see Eechiros style of drawing in there!! Haha thats really awesome!! 10:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) OH AWESOME! You gotta tell me about that book later! Sorry I gtg see ya around congrast again NG! 10:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up my sig! 13:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I use the page sig1 because I put page on Lion King Wiki so that i can use the same sig on Lion King wiki. 17:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice!!! Ther's something.....Jimmy-ish about it XD 20:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I commented. 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? It's blue for me. :P 20:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Odd. 20:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks for fixign it can you fix it on the Dragon Ball Wiki to? Supremegogeta 21:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes i almost forgot thanks for reminding me! Supremegogeta 22:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good dude! Do you like the new profile feature that wikia put? I don't, its making my computer act all laggy. Congrats on becoming an admin! Your gonna do a good job! :D I just don't want to give off too much information. You never know what can happen... Anyway I hope you stay an admin for a long time, some people just, earn them, and lose 'em! I have a new favorite song, its a rap one so you probably won't be interested. Am I a chatterbox or what? :D You're welcome. ~ IceMoonCloud 14:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man i really like Murasaki and white i cant wait to here there stories your awesome to. Soilder5679 17:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) like wise! :) 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 19:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I get that. Thats very sweet! Then I hope you continue cause I'll be one of your readers. You dont have to worry about that. ANd... OMG you choose user of the month??? *drool 21:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) LoL I would hat that. Well, I wont get in the way with that then! Make it easier for you! Also, you know that box thing with our names on top and everything? How do you make an AKA? 21:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''Ok, you want to know something funny? I was editing Bulma's dad's page and I uploaded a pic, and then when I clicked it to enlargen, it MOVES. I got so scared. BUT ITS FUNNY! TROLOLOOL 21:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya, LOL. Well Im going out soon to Qdoba. And... the box thing doesnt work. It keeps telling me: USE SIMPLE TEXT! What lame s**t. >.> 21:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, IK. It just wont let me. Ah well. I have a horrible stomach ache right now and Im not doing so hot. :/ 21:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so. What about you? Are you feeling better? Heres a pic incase youre not! 21:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked it. xD Trololol indeed. Well, I will tell you something. My picture of Nira has been done for a while, so I WILL make a page just for her. ;D I'll tell you when its done. 21:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean you added it to the end of the story? Sure, I will. 21:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congratulations for getting The admin rights here. SSJ3 Epicness 22:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem if its okay midn editing were i say the f word into @@@@? this kid mental trunks/mental wiltcool has been insulting others a ton and has posted pictures of goten and turnks having sex and a ton of nasty retarded and other stuff i find myself getting infurating. Thanks though. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 17:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for listining Mental trunks starts alot of stuff and im glad youve taken this and decided to warn him and listend to me your a great admin and are awesome keep it up. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 18:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out and being honest your a great admin. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks for adressing this problem ill try to ignore him i just want to have fun on the wiki so anyways whats up? im about to check your android 8 back story and add part 2 to rise of the monster im editing and tweeking it a bit. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) He just started insulting me for no reason. He better stop because what i said or will say will not be nice. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you lol he didint even read what i said which was other super humans and other powerfull warriors in dragon ball are far stronger then mr satana nd videl which is a fact he just started blindley insulting me for no reason so i defended myself i just want to have a good time here but certain peps a few 1-2 keep starting jivie. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you lol he called Man-Wolf a human in his wolf form lmao. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) can u talk to him 4 cursing The thing is he didint read what i said i stated "Videls weaker then super humans and Others such as King Piccolo" he needs to read what others say and stop acting like a fking little retard. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You can help with Nappa77's job i can get Toms. When will you update MT? Supremegogeta 22:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) He already did his job but if he doesn't one week then you can do it, it is page of the week. And can you update MT now or do you have to go? Supremegogeta 22:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thats very awesome that youre enjoying what youre writing. I think thats what is most important in a story. From what Ive learned, if the writer doesnt love his stories, how should anyone else? Yeah, I can help you with a name if youd like. From the only thing that I can think of, you should pick a female biblical name if youd like. Theres alot too. So have fun! But try not to be offensive too. Like dont do 'Mary' because.... shes the Mother of God. K? :D 22:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, thats good. Sometimes I can get really offended with some of my friends. >.> They dont have respect for things I consider holy. But.. I have alot of good Christian buds too so.... Its half n half. You never offend me tho, Nappa! Well, Im glad the woman will be nice... but as I understood, Videl's parents are divorced, right? 22:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ''' Okay. August 26 Oh, cool! Thanks!!! :D 20:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Soory, can't. My dad's using the PS3 right now :P 21:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem. =] I am ding well watching team Four Stars newest episode. Supremegogeta 15:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's "Bojack Gang's Victory". It's a special, and not only did the characters not look right, it was horribly told. 22:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. Some of these real Dragon Ball pages need a MAJOR overhaul, so I'm gonna be working on that today. 13:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Sorry for not responding quicker, I was creating Korin Tower. 14:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, old guys do rule! What about Kami? 14:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. Hey, I'm finally on the Leaderboard for achievement points!! :D 14:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for commenting on BoB. I plan for it to not be too long, maybe 3 more updates till the end. I'm thinking of having it end with the death of Bibidi, maybe have an Epilouge where Babidi comes to Earh and starts the Buu Saga. 14:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Whats up I didnt know you were a adim on here -- ponds11 15:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I knew about this wiki when it was first made but i dont like join that many wikis. -- ponds11 15:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) This one is a lot more social. -- ponds11 15:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats another reason i came is that some of my friends are on here. -- ponds11 15:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I will. -- ponds11 15:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) how do you become an admin? Charmander'sKamehameha 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Charmander'sKamehamehaCharmander'sKamehameha 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. August 29 Haha, great! I'm thinking of making one with Guru saying, "I SAW A BIRD.......KICK IT'S ASS" 20:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) i didn't submit mine, I just made them and saved them. 20:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you're in trouble XD. I right clicked, and pressed "Save picture as". 20:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the pics I'll see if i can make them work btw how did you get the images? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 15:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I have a pc so i don't know if them controls would work. i added some of the photos onto Future Trunks Majin Buu Arc (SSJ4 Vegito's Version) The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 15:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, those are really good! I'm about to upload a lot of the photos I've taken onto pages. August 30 Pics Thanks nappa, i really appreciate it '''Ha! Thank you for the honor Nappa! You have no idea how happy that makes meh :) I like helping out here and hangin with friends! Youre awesome xD Also guess, what? I wrote down a line plot for my whole story! This is good, because then I wont be in writer's block for most of the novel. Im actually really excited about it. I came up with a perfect way to show Nira's personality and kindness, also through to the climax! I.E how she gets banished, and whatnot. I made a starters page for her, but the drawing I uploaded was not able to be viewed. >.> So now I have to scan/ upload some other way. This is how it looks so far: 'http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira :D Put an opinion on der! 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC)' Oh just another thing: text templates er... boxes, theyre made like the same on DB wiki, right? So yeah, I was just wondering :P 17:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I do! :D Well, I was adding templates to my profile, but more than half didnt work. Only 4 worked, so I kept them >.> Also, how do you make a user of the month template? 18:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro xD You saw my complaint! HA! Ok, so how do I make the other boxes work if they didnt show up the first time? Do I just re type them all? Also, am I user of August or September? Today is the 1st. xD 18:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, what do I type to get in the user of the month? It says it does not exist! 18:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I always do. And it didnt work. -_-' I dont think the wiki likes me because I already tried fixing it 4 times. And what do I type for the user of the month? That doesnt 'exist' either~ 18:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! :P Can you just add the month user box? I cant find it. ^^; Also do you like this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwA3DWdUfNk Im in love with it, but it reminds me of someone special to me. 18:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I guy Im in love with. ^^; But, thinking about that makes me sad. Its very troublesome. 19:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No, its not that cool. Im friends with him, but he hasnt asked me out yet. And Im the type of girl that DOESNT ask guys out, because Im old-school. And he hasnt... IDK. He's everything Im looking for in a guy, and thats what counts. But I have no idea if he likes me. If he does, hes too shy about it. And this kind of stuff has happened to me before. Agh. 19:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I proposed to MsChiChi on chat. (MsBulma wanted me to do so) and she said Yes. But before I proposed Willtocool asked the same question. Of Course she said "No". Its more of a joke really ;-D Nappa77 16:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hai der! I updated DBFH yesterday, wondered if you had seen it yet. 14:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Herro! When you make attack of the week, can you use the second picture? Thanks! 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) PS (heehee it's actually Post Signature) I censored it out, so people can't see it! Very good, I've been working on my User page latley. Its not quite finished yet. So how are you doing? Nappa77 22:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen my newest blog Nappa77 22:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Replyy Thanks and yea i will use the quote it's awesome! Supremegogeta 17:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) no real reason i just wanted some good pics on here and i wanted them for my gallyer on the other Wiki. Supremegogeta 17:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Monday or later today. Supremegogeta 17:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It describes VEGETA perfectly!!!!! 20:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I added my second guess. 20:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Kay. I wonder if anyone else will get it? 20:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I've always like yours. 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I just made Dumpkin. 20:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! I love ur avatar! Dabura for ever ;P Anyways, could you upload pictures of episode 223 with the Z fighter supporters? Like Bulma, ChiChi, Roshi and peeps? (Right after Vegeta dies) 00:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. The site that I used to watch the episodes on is missing 14 or so, so the numbering of the eps. is really off. But I guess that's the one. :P 16:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) K then. What's up? Im startin schoolz tommorrow >.> Ah well, I typed up Ch.1 last night too! 17:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I commented on Hercule's Life story. I liked the way it was written! Angel and Hercule are gonna be so cute!!! 17:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! You have the funniest avatar that I cannot take yoy seriously... :) JK:) Thanks. Thanks very much! U r awesome ng! Template Can you delete the template i just made I didn't know there was one already. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 18:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I fixed to link to go to the correct Template. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 18:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the nice message!! My first day of school was okay; mostly introdutory stuff. You're awesome too and it's sweet to know that you wanted to know how it was. :) My classes will still be a challenge... but maybe I can pull through. Thanks again, and I too wish you good luck with colleg!! :) Nappa, thank you so much! I wish the best for you too! Maybe one day we'll get to talk again! 00:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pic You know that pic you uploaded, is there anyway you can resize it to make it square? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks it's close enough for an avatar. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha, a rollback isn't any diffrent then a regualr user all a rollback can do is rollback an adit witch a regular user can do by undoing it. Supremegogeta 22:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It actually was an Alegebra quiz, our test is Tue. But it was so so. I spent a while on it because I got real confused on one of the questions, and I figured out my mistake after 10 min. -_- I hope I did awesome otherwise! Thanks for asking! 21:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome then! :D 21:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) O.M.G. *faints I was so gonna do an OC Contest blog! And you read my mind! HEHE 21:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I cant find it at all. Can you lemme get a link perhaps? 22:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Commented. >:D So only 20 contestants then?? Hmmm. Will you get to vote too? I think you should! 22:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so there are only 20 entered characters, or 20 votes?? 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool! How awesome! :) So whats up? 22:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I, aint doing much. Besides school, I just sat and edited. WHILE DOWNLAODING MUSIC TOO. 22:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Or color (colour) right? 23:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop making people chat mods. Supremegogeta 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Thanks! :D ' Thanks alot Nappa!!! I really think your avatar is amazingly hillarious! (hope thats not weird xD) I think your talk page picture is the coolest thing EVER!!!! Right now Retzu is a wuss in my story, but he'll get cooler! Also I remember you saying you wanted to become a manga artist, and like drawing. Do you have any pics here I'd LOVE TO SEE THEM :D!!!! Also I look forward to your tournament. Thanks again! :D 19:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol Retzu's my only character, so I cant help there, but lots of people seem intersted so I know you'll make it! :D 19:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, hey everyones in chatango wanna come?! Pleeeeeease! :D 19:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You dont need one! :D 19:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If you want to delete it i guess you can but i don't think you should, i like the stories. Supremegogeta 21:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I voted. 22:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello plz join my wikihttp://dragonballquotes.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonballquotes_Wiki# i no ur busy u dont have to acceptDbzfan888 22:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan888 I realized that was strange when I answered his message today. ;( And I became good friends with him too, what a dissapointment. -_-' Eh. Whats up Nappa? 22:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa this is the profile pic I want for Retzu in the tournament! :P 23:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it didn't take you long at all to notice them. Thanks! September 15 Page Deletion I think you should delete Falmy kamahamahamaha, It's on a page layout the doesn't work properly and is wasting a page on the wiki. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 17:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Same request for Supreme fusion, as it uses the same, unworking page layout. Thank You, I'll notify you if i find anymore pages like this. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you take my job as co weekly editor? Supremegogeta 15:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes that's it. Supremegogeta 15:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I would like it if you did. Supremegogeta 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes you guys take turns. Supremegogeta 16:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will get right on that. And when do you think you can uopdate MT? Supremegogeta 16:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No I just feel like we have been doing all this hard work for nothing bease nobody ever reads it or comments on it or talks about it. Supremegogeta 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) So do you think we should just stop writing it? Supremegogeta 16:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok sounds good, I will write where they unleash there boss later when I type my part I will read your part right away. =] Supremegogeta 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tournament 2 Thank you for informing me. I have voted already. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG! Your profile was really awesome, why is it plain now?! I hope your still going to be active and everything?? 20:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry your annnoyed, and I hope that things get much better for you and if you wanna talk about it I'm here, but you need to listen up Mr.!! YOUR FAN FICTIONS ARE AMAZING, LOTS OF THEM ARE ON THE MAIN PAGE!!! Also, I'd like to say you should either just limit yourself or take a break from the wiki, because we all love you, and your really awesome!!! :D I know what you mean though, I'm on here for too long a lot of times too. Please don't leave us though, because you're like the coolest wiki user ever! Also I really hope whatever is annoying just goes away, and you become super happy! 21:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG i found another page that has the layout that doesn't work Ultimate spirit sword. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 21:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Found yet another one with the bad layout, Mega Gogeta. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 23:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG, 2 questions! 1.) Are you feeling better today?! :D 2.) How do I change background colors on my userpage? 20:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well screw the colors, I'm just glad your feeling better!!! :D 20:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, so have you decided how often you want to have a fight in your tournament? 20:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh well that sounds good! :D 20:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Tournament The link on the front page for Fanon Character Tournament, Number 2 goes to the wrong page. Just thought i would let you know. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 21:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well its a template thats named Nappa'sgoatee so type 16:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) you wanna join http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vekau X10 Kaio KenLogan 19:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Great idea Great idea inform the other Admins about this. =] Supremegogeta 22:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nappa'sgoatee!! I found a website to make the meme things, http://diylol.com/ I hope you go there, because out of all the ones Ive seen your Vegeta ones my favorite! xD 16:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool I never knew you like Colonel Silver. -- ponds11 21:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL i thought I was already part of that. :P 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Yay! :D 21:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yah, sounds like a good idea. 21:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah my favorite part was when he took out 4 boxers like it was nothing. -- ponds11 21:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that was cool but i wish his fight against goku was a litte more epic.I also like how he made it look like Red and Black was afraid of him. -- ponds11 21:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I do not care if a character is weak, its that they made such an awsome character but made him lose a fight easily.I just wish he atleast got one hit on Goku. -- ponds11 21:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Too bad he was not in The Path To Power. -- ponds11 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Idk but probaly a lot differnt just like everbody else the only people that looked kind of the same was Red and Blue.-- ponds11 22:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Same here. -- ponds11 22:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Reign of Frieza Actually. I already have a big list of events written out, if you go to chantango or chat, i'll send it to you via PM. *Goku beats Nappa *Vegeta kills Nappa *Goku tells Gohan, Raditz, and Krillin to escape I actualy have a written up 9000 scene, which is posted in the blog where i annoucned reign of frieza was canceled (at least before you and jimmeh worked on it) you can if you want to, but if you wanna make your own scene, go right ahead :D The planet that the kerns lived on was destroyed by frieza, so the princess Kaze escaped to Namek. while there, lechudge crash lands, badly injured. she heals him and they fall in love and they have tamera. yes, but when the time comes, ill tell you when they die and how they die. omg nappa, that update was AWESSSSSSSOME!!! :D your an awesome writter man! im glad your continuing the story! 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 22:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you use to capture youtube images? Please tell me! ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 22:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Bad layout The page Light bomb is created on that bad layout can you delete it. 18:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nappa! You by far, are the best! Are you allowed to vote at all, or should you stay neutral? Im trying to thank every person that voted for Nira. So I have to look that blog up frequently. Also, its a bummer about Retzu. I really liked the thought to his character development! 20:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) That does make sense! Ha! So know one can see who you particularly take votes on. Good method. Also thanks for voting for her! It means alot to me! :) Listen to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0DJElBoW9c I finished the movie yesterday. You could imagine how I feel now. 20:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Then you would REALLY like that movie. But everything about you has to be inpenetrable, which is definately not me. It took alot out of me because it went against everything I knew to be good. The acting is amazing, and Im getting all the songs on my iPod. Watch the movie but have a strong stomach. You can probably imagine what the Holocaust would be like. 20:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Its good to actually learn history, because you can then see what people have stemmed out from. The Holocaust should be brought to everyone's attention, because it was one of the lowest points in human history of how people can degrade and dehumanize each other, which should try to be prevented. But obviously, genocide is continuing even today. 20:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Exactly right. The only thing people can do is spread awareness about these horrible things. You can never get rid of evil in the world, but you can try to spread love, faith, and happiness instead. 21:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem Nappa! (LOL I was wanting to be a politician, but my mom says its too dirty) I would rather be a neuro surgeon and save lives with my talent. It does good too, since sickness is always a pain in life. Im only like this because of how my parents, and my faith have taught me. :) And youre repeatedly as I said, my best friend on this wiki. I cant wait till I get around to England mehself :P 21:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Im writing it today or tomorrow xD Just told that to Trunks LOL I think you already know the answer to that 2nd question Nappa. And Im glad you think that about my career! 21:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop apologizing for Retzu, it had nothing to do with you :D. I knew he wasn't going to win, I was just curious about how far he would go! Also OF COURSE I'll follow your character, since you've been so nice about mine! :P So what do you have so far on this OC? :D SpiritBomb 21:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) God damn it ! I just checked the tournament, and in like 5 minutes, 5 more votes were added to Daikon! Damn the puppet/nony things! -__- 21:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Im kind of upset about Chat right now. I can still talk to you, and I want to get through with my HW. Yeah, I know what you mean about the writings. I will always read yours. You have one of the best writing tech! 21:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Its totally OK Nappa. It doesnt bother me at all. Its annoying of course, but Im not making a big deal out of it. We should just wait and see. Because if she loses at the end, then thats kind of cheating. ;( Ugh, people should be fair for once! 21:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats a bumber, I take pictures with my friends I-Phone then upload them to FB, then save the picture, then upload it to the wiki! Do you know a friend who has a n I-phone or something!! I know you said you liked drawing one time I WANT TO SEE YOUR ART SO BAD!!! :D :D :D :D SpiritBomb 22:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well I hope you find a way soon, you got me excited now!!! :D I'm also excited about your OC! SpiritBomb 22:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that sounds really fantastic NG!! I promise to follow that story, I really like it! Will it be following the Original DBZ timeline or is it alternate universe. SpiritBomb 22:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, Im not gonna be big and mad about it if she doesnt end up winning. The fact that you say that alone makes me feel better. So, Im completely fine. If she ends up winning, I will also be very happy! 22:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I added that I am Invisible Woman from the UDBW Fantastic Four on my profile! ;D Just letting you know, Thing! <3 16:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I told ChiChi about what you said with the thing comment on chat! xD She broke out laughing! LOL It still makes me laugh when I think about it. 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, bit of a hassle, and I like the picture too. 17:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I did. Sorry I didn't respond :D. I know how to capture images now. Thanks for the advice! ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 17:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha, well I'm a wierd guy. XD 17:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The funniest part is that you dont TRY to be funny! You just are! xD 17:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) xD Youre so awesome. Period. 18:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :D :D :D Are you planning on writing your fanfic with an OC and everything soon? 18:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You know, I actually have no recollection of that happening. Perhaps N77 mistook me for someone else? 18:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's all good. :) 18:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Kay, will do. And I'm shooting for at least a month with this avatar! XD 18:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Yet another page made on the bad layout, South Paw: Final Punch. Can you delete please. 13:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I am happy to help. I just wish i could take care of these pages myself. 15:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I plan on making more episode pages over time. 18:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow that is alot of pages and we arn't even talking about the manga yet which i kinda wish i had then i could add info of that to this wiki and dbw. 18:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you know a site where i can read the whole manga for free? 18:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm i was going to start with a Saga then do all the episodes, but now i think i will do all the sagas first. 18:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i just found another page on that bad layout Darkrai. 18:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :P *Gets excited* Troll time NG, you ready?! :P SpiritBomb 19:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, sounds like a longshot to me! xD I just used rollback on his edit, It doesn't seem like they'll become friends! :P SpiritBomb 19:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well that guy odbiously had no intention of doing good or being helpful, or helping the wiki, or being nice, or anything! :P You did a good thing NG, and it's only 1 day anyway! SpiritBomb 19:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, and yes! I'll message you when I'm done! :P SpiritBomb 19:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HAHA!!! xD I like the new ones! It's funny because I was wondering the same thing Kuririn did about his face! xD ............................................... ...........no. xD Really great NG!!! SpiritBomb 19:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I think you are the only one! I do like Zarbon, and Cui weirdly though. Lol yeah that is a great pictue! :P SpiritBomb 19:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Woah do you have the Trunks picture?! SpiritBomb 19:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok! :D SpiritBomb 20:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and you're welcome! SpiritBomb 19:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D GT is definitely my least favorite out of the 3 series, but that gif is so cool, I just had to use it, lol! SpiritBomb 19:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh really?! Uh-oh I better start being careful where I post this thing. SpiritBomb 19:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll still be careful though just in case! So what do you think about GT? :P SpiritBomb 19:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) -.-' 19:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It was only sort of ''funny. Now Vegeta, yah that was hilarious. 19:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha yes, yes you did. I agree with all of it except I felt Super 17 was really cool too! I mean the fact that 2 people who look EXACTLY alike fuse, and then look different bothered me, but I liked him! :D Also, I am probably one of the biggest SSJ4 haters out there. xD SpiritBomb 19:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah, but the most akward moment in Z is when Goku powers up shouting, "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KURURIN?!?!?!?" in the manga. Yes, Frieza's talking about Kururin, don't get your panties in a bunch about it. 19:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) GT Writer: *WASTED* I got it guys lets have not 1 BUT 2 Android 17's fuse em, have him aga about 20 years, give him even more feminan features, and make him taller!! BUT HE HAS TO LOOK TOTALLY DIFFERENT! Other GT writers: ....................Genius! Us: O___o SpiritBomb 19:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You're totally right though, As a human myself :P I feel they were pushed aside EVEN FURTHER!!! I mean what good is a series without a BA Tien moment? SpiritBomb 19:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Plus he's like the coolest guy ever!! Yeah, BTW You can tune a piano, but you cant tuna fish is amazing! It made my grandpa lol. xD SpiritBomb 20:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I feel bad, I wish Yamcha or Chiaoutzu, couldve done some more cool stuff, or at least win one exciting battle! Somebody should write a fan fic on how awesome humans are! :P SpiritBomb 20:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa'sgoatee Come To Tien Website http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Banjotron2000Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ng I was wondering if you could take my other job as well you know "Quote of the Day" I think you would do a great job at it and i would keep it but I keep forgetting to change it plus I don't have time. Supremegogeta 01:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) '''Sorry! I didnt know you uploaded a pic like that already! x.X I missed talking to you too, and it was great! 23:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC)' Okay, Im glad youre cool with it! 8^D Is Tournament 4 over? 23:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL xD I DREW AN ADORABLE PIC OF NIRA AND HER SON LAST NIGHT!!! :D I cant wait to upload it! :D 23:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Im going to edit it into Nira's page, anyways. I didnt name her little boy yet. *sits pensively 23:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) That was a hint for you to maybe.. help meh? xD Brainstorm together, like BBFEs? xD Shes actually sick right now. I had to give her my condolances. :/ 00:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''Figured it out! Its Satsu! As a pun off a sweet potato! HA! 00:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I searched it on the computer! And I swear, he is the cutest guy I ever did draw! *faints 00:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gonna be adding anymore to Dozin? TheDragonGolen 16:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Its okay i understand dont worry about mental on the forum hes banded and the forum is great we talk about dbz and relax power levels what if its great youd like it but take your time thanks thoughn on the complement whats up. Soilder5679 16:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) NG, check this out! :D SpiritBomb Great, glad you like it! If you want me to change something please let me know, I made is specifically for you! =D SpiritBomb 21:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I had dinner! I'm glad you like them! =D Yeah I hope everyone else likes theres too!! I'm awesome by the way, and really anxious to see who the user of the month is! xD How are you? SpiritBomb 21:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha you're welcome then! =D SpiritBomb 22:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh great, makes it more special for them, I like it! :) SpiritBomb 22:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) OH HEY IT'S ME!!! xD Thanks so much NG!!!!! =D SpiritBomb 22:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :P Oh, and can you help me with one thing? I think it's about time to archive my page, could you please do it with this picture??? Thanks! :D SpiritBomb : Haha ok gotcha! xD This picture is like the coolest thing Haha thanks this picture is like the coolest thing ever to me! I remember you saying something about pink panther when we talked about SSJ4 so I googled it, and this came up! xD SpiritBomb 22:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haha no problem, I have no clue either. Maybe we could take TOM.'s tutorial together! =P SpiritBomb 22:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa! I will tell you when it is done! :P (uploaded) Too bad I couldnt talk to you today. ;( 00:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG, sorry, but I'm having trouble making the blogs like you did! :( Although I do think it would work, if you had people comment there votes instead, also I fell kind of weird about taking over it, since it's so cool, and it was your thing! :D SpiritBomb 09:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, I made a logo for my fan-fiction!!! Whataya think? I can make you one too, if you'd like! =D SpiritBomb 09:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC)